


starstruck

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, FLUUFFF, Hence the title, adrien is dumb, also 300 words so there's no point in including a summary, but we love him anyway, i'll just say that it's what could've happened at the end of chameleon, marinette is ~starstruck~, prompts 1 & 2: just friends & seat buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: ooftumblr





	starstruck

It was time for class again. Marinette and the rest of her classmates headed back to Ms. Bustier’s room, Kim in the lead.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” their teacher said.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Bustier!” the class replied. Everyone went and sat down at their seat without further comment.

Lila smiled smugly as Marinette walked by, but was ignored as the latter walked to the back of the classroom.

Marinette took her seat at the back and took out her stylus to take notes, setting it down on her desk. She turned and looked out the window. _Wow, it’s really nice out,_ she noticed.

Adrien entered the room last, alone. He stopped in the middle aisle and looked up at Marinette. He smiled lovingly at her—without even noticing as he did so.

Marinette jumped as he seemingly appeared behind her out of nowhere and said, “Hey, it’s pretty cool back here, huh?”

“Uh, yeah!” She giggled nervously. “Not as cool as you—augh, I mean, I’m cool—we’re cool—it’s cool!”

He smiled and said, “Thanks, Marinette. You’re pretty cool, too!” Then he put his arm around her shoulders in a half hug, not even noticing her blushing smile.

Then Ms. Bustier started to take attendance, which meant he had to let her go. _Darn._ He liked hugs, especially from his friends.

Meanwhile, Marinette screamed internally. Adrien had hugged her! With his actual arm! She was never going to wash this jacket again! _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—_

“Marinette? Marinette, you okay?” Adrien was looking at her with a concerned look. Oh dear. Had she been making dumb, goofy faces again? She crossed her fingers under her desk and prayed to any god who would listen that, if she had in fact been gazing dreamily at him, he hadn't noticed. Or that he at least attributed it to something BFFs did—not.

“Ah—yeah, I’m fine,” she said, laughing nervously again. “Just—just excited for the rest of class, hehe!”

“Me too!” Adrien grinned widely. “I’m really happy that I get to sit next to you, Marinette!”

 _Oh my god_ whaaat _—_ “Oh, uh, really?”

“Yeah!” He nodded enthusiastically. “You’re a really good friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> oof
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
